Dewdrops
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Eren x Reader] [AU]</html>


Your wedding day finally arrived. You were dressed in a beautiful, simple, white gown with a thin veil, concealing your delicate shoulders. You held nothing but a gathering of milky blossoms adorned with jeweled dewdrops. Your hair was swept back into an elegant bun, and your make up highlighted every one of your beautiful features.

You were about to begin a new life with your beloved, and how were you spending this day? Locking yourself in your dressing room, sobbing to yourself.

You loved your fiance, Eren Jaeger. He loved you unconditionally, protected you, made you laugh with stupid jokes, apologized for losing his temper. He held close at night if your dreams turned into monsters, disturbing your sleep. He listened to you as you mindlessly complained about anything and everything, even fought with guys trying to hurt you. Without a doubt, you knew you loved him. You wanted him. You longed to stay at his side forever.

So, why were you crying so hard? Why did you feel scared? Your chested tightened, causing your breaths to shorten. Your palms froze with a cold sweat. Your eyes swelled and burned as tears continued to stream down your face, streaking the foundation placed on your face. Every limb trembled, preventing you from even standing on your feet. You held this in the entire week, these burdening emotions. Each night, these thoughts circles your mind so much, you thought you would scream. Every heart beat ached. The pressure completely suffocated you, seemingly  
>pushing you to the edge of madness.<p>

And the worst part? You couldn't pinpoint what ailed you so.

All you knew to do was cry, spill out all those negative emotions, let your heart pound and your throat release all those swallowed shouts and curses, drown yourself in the catharsis. Although no sense came of it, you loved the relief.

Suddenly, a soft tapping on the door jolted you from your trance.

"[Name?] [Name], are you in there?"

Eren.

You were screwed.

"Ah-! Hold on-!" you scampered over to the mirror to assess the damage to your makeup. "Ah, fuck, I look like death-! Ahhh, just a minute!"

"Everyone's waiting out there," you noticed the slight shaking in his voice.

Stuffing your hand full of tissue, you dabbed your cheeks and blended away streaks and smudges. "I-I know! I just needed a minute!" your nerves were made pretty obvious too.

Without your seeing, Eren lightly pushed open the door. His strong, dark brows were knit with concern. When you glanced around, of course he immediately spotted the red, puffy condition of your eyes.

However, you weakly chuckled and said,

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding..."

"[Name]-!" he hurried to you and clutched your hands. "Babe, what's wrong?"

You turned from his emerald eyes , filled with concern. Despite the long minutes you spent crying, his gentle expression immediately triggered another fountain of tears. Just the fact that someone was asking you this question, better yet, the love of your life, was relieving.

"I don't know," you whimpered, pressing your forehead against his chest.

"You're," he gingerly placed his arms around your quivering shoulders. "You're not having second thoughts-"

"N-no! Of course not! That's why I don't understand!" hiccups bubbled in your throat as you continued your cries. "I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm exhausted. I'm stressed. I have no idea. I guess I'm just crying from being overwhelmed?" you shook your head, gripping him even tighter. "I am such an idiot, Eren. I'm so sorry."

With a gentle smile, he stroked the back of your head, rocking you slightly. "Hush now, it's alright. It's understandable. You had a lot going on."

"I feel like," you gulped down another lump in your throat. "I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever. I was constantly surrounded by pushy relatives and friends. I," finally, you were able to inhale a full breath of air. "I missed you so much."

He traced the tip of his nose in your hair, inhaling your sweet perfume. He locked you in his arms, holding you tight as if letting go would kill him. No amount of words could describe how perfect you felt, your warmth encircling him, your head resting against him. He loved that you made him feel needed, wanted, that he could really help you in your time of suffering, and yet you still remained strong.

"I missed you too," he whispered in your ear, pressing a chaste kiss on your temple. "But, don't worry. I won't ever leave you. You don't have to worry about that again."

You raised your moistened eyes. In return, Eren grinned sheepishly, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
>"You can count on that!" he cheered.<p>

All your woes seemed to melt away at the sight of his goofy smile.

"Thank you, Eren," you half mumbled, lowering your head. "I'm sorry for freaking you out like that."

"It's okay, babe," he replied, taking your arm and leading you out. "You were scared and upset, but you don't have to be!" he lightly traced your knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "I'll be right here to walk you down, okay?"

"But, that's a little unorthodox, don't you think?"

He chuckled. "That's how I role! Besides, I promised I wouldn't leave you alone."

He lead you to the archway. A warm, spring breeze greeted your cheeks. Birds sang their happy songs in honor of this glorious day. The trees waved and danced along as they sent their gifts of white, flower petals over the congregation. You turned to Eren, whose eyes still sparkled with nothing but love. You felt washed clean. You felt a little stronger with him at your side. You were ready to begin.

With a quiet sigh, you stepped onto the grass, freshly washed with jeweled dewdrops.


End file.
